bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Boss Fight Idea: Vogel
Vogel & Lina boss fight Round 1: Boss Description: The boss is a massive two-headed werewolf and consist of two beasts that are sewn together. Vogel is an abhorrent beast and Lina is a beast- possessed soul. Vogel makes up the entire body while Lina only has her head, right hand and right chest. Vogel retains his human side while fighting while Lina was simply a beast. Vogel will wield a Church Giant's Axe when fighting. Boss Room Description: It's a massive abandoned graveyard somewhere in the outskirt of Yharnam, next to Hemwick Charnel Lane. The floor is filled with cattle skeletons and several dead church servants and church giants. Entering boss room: Lina: * inhuman growl* Vogel: " More hunters? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Phase 1: Attack pattern: Axe slash: lunge forward, followed by horizontal slash. Fire storm: Lina breaths fire around while Vogel charges an electrical attack. After a few seconds, deal massive AoE damage around. Lightning combo: Vogel charges his axe with lightning and slash horizontally twice, then finish with a ground slam that creates a lightning strike at the impact point. Swipes & bites: if the player gets too close to the boss right side, Lina will perform swipes and bites Phase 2: The sutures that sewn them together are torn apart and Lina drops to the ground Vogel: NOOO! My love! Lina: *growl weakly, tries to extend her hand to Vogel and dies* Vogel: *blood streams from his eyes*: You murderer! I'll hunt you down! All of you! * inhuman scream* He throws his massive axe immediately, this attack is undodgeable and will reduce the player HP to 1% regardless of current health and equipment. In this phase, Vogel will fight without his axe, thus increasing his attack speed. He has his health back to 100%. Attack Pattern: thunderstrike combo: lunge forward and strike twice, then finish with a ground slam that creates a lightning at the impact point. Rock throwing: Throw a boulder at the player everytime they try to use a Blood vial. The jaw of the beast: lunge forward and bite, if this attack connects, Vogel will instantly kill and dismember the player. Regardless of how they fight, the fight will result in the player being defeated. However, they will receive a Bloody Tear Blood Gem +1. They will receive a +2 if they manage to lower the boss health to 75%, +3 at 50% and +5 at 0%. Reducing Vogel Hp to 0% will result in an instant death of the player (still lose Blood Echoes). Loot: Bloody tear Blood Gem. Effect + % damage against human enemies. Round 2: Vogel Boss Description: Vogel is a massive, inhuman werewolf (larger than the previous fight). He doesn't have his right hand (because that's where Lina used to be sewn into). His eye is similar to enemies who have picked up the player's dropped Blood Echoes (because he was the winner in the previous fight). He chains his dead lover to his back and carries a chain wrecking ball this time. He is briefly accompanied by the ghost of Lina, now in her human form. Lina can be attacked and defeated as a normal, low-health hostile hunter. But she rarely intervenes and will vanish back into nothingness after being hit. When the player stun locks Vogel, she will strike again. 'Boss Room Description:' The fight is in a graveyard of an abandoned chapel that houses dozens of broken lamps similar to the lamps that transport the player to the Hunter's Dream. On top of the Chapel, there are two friendly Amygdalae. The Amygdalae will not intervene in the fight, however, they will grab the player if they come too close. Attack pattern: Phase 1: +Vogel's Chain ball combo: similar to Church Giant combo, plus bolt damage. However, he does not pause after performing the ground slam. +Vogel's Fire breath: somehow, Vogel is now capable of breathing fire ahead. +Lina's ethereal throwing knives: Lina will throw a fan of daggers at the player's back if they stun locks Vogel. only deal minor damage, but can stagger the player. If the player is stagged, Vogel will perform a visceral attack. Though massive, he will fight more like a hostile hunter than a beast in this round. But he is extremely aggressive. Phase 2: Begin if Vogel falls below 50% HP. Lina will reappear if the player has defeated her before. In this phase, he will throw away his chain ball and fight with bare hands (again) +thunderstrike combo: lunge forward and strike twice, then finish with a ground slam that creates a lightning at the impact point. +Rock throwing: Throw a boulder at the player everytime they try to use a Blood vial. +The jaw of the beast: lunge forward and bite, if this attack connects, Vogel will deal lots of damage to the player. +Lina's fiery throwing knives: Lina will throw a fan of daggers at the player's back. Only deal minor fire damage, but can stagger the player. If the player is stagged, Vogel will perform a visceral attack. +Lina's ectoplasm kinetic: she will occasionally lift a casket, set them afire and throw at the player. Defeating the boss will yield a unique blood gem and a unique item: Blue spark blood gem. Effect: + flat bolt damage. Secret Effect: use this blood gem on Beats Claw and in conjunction with Beast Embrace Rune, will transform the player into a mini abhorrent Beast, changing the attack combo a little and adding Bolt damage to their attacks. Broken Messenger Lamp Effect: none. Defeating Vogel normally, he will say: "My dear Lina, I fail to avenge you... " Secret Ending Luring Vogel into the Amygdalae's grasp when he's below 10% HP will result in his instant dead and trigger a cutscene. The two Amygdalae look down upon him.They remove the souls of Vogel and Lina from their bodies and fuse them together into a single blood gem. Flawless Fiery Spark Blood Gem. Effect: + flat bolt damage and + flat fire damage. Secret Effect: use this blood gem on Beats Claw and in conjunction with Beast Embrace Rune, will transform the player into a mini abhorrent Beast, changing the attack combo a little and adding Bolt and Fire damage to their attacks. Glowing Broken Messenger Lamp Effect: no longer take damage from the grab of lesser Amygdalae. Some lesser Amygdalae will aid the hunter by firing their laser at the hunter's enemies. Category:Blog posts